


08. FRAGIL Y DE PAPEL

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	08. FRAGIL Y DE PAPEL

—¿Así que no te dieron un reporte ni nada? Sigo sin creer que tu heroico acto en contra de las composiciones románticas, no haya tenido repercusiones en tu expediente.

Peter volteó a ver a MJ, quien estaba jugando con su comida.

—No pasó nada. ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de eso?

—El hecho de que ya no seamos tus compañeros de clase ni estemos en la misma escuela, no quiere decir que no me entere de lo que sucede con los chicos de tercer año, especialmente con el más idiota que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto, ¿no se supone que tengas tarea de la universidad o algo así? Porque si es así, créeme que no quiero interrumpir tus deberes como universitaria ni impedir tu triunfo como la próxima ganadora del Premio Nobel.

—No sabes cuánto extraño poder molestar a alguien de la misma forma en la que te molestaba a ti. Los universitarios son gente aburrida y mediocre. Piensan que ya son adultos y que maduraron drásticamente en menos de ocho meses, pero para mí siguen siendo tan idiotas como los compañeros que tenía aquí, tú incluido y encabezando la lista.

Peter sonrió. MJ era la única que lo trataba igual y jamás le había hecho sentir que le causaba lástima ni nada. No era como Ned, que las pocas veces que se podían llamar o que Peter aceptaba verlo, era el mismo rosario de quejas y lamentos que él había conocido, cuando estaba con él sentía que su desgracia era más notoria. De Liz no había vuelo a saber nada y tampoco era como que fueran grandes amigos. Simplemente había sucedido un extraño acercamiento, pero Peter supo que no tenía oportunidad con ella y tras todos esos eventos, supo que no le gustaba, que sólo se había sentido atraído momentáneamente por ella. A Flash jamás se lo había vuelto a encontrar desde la ocasión en la que lo había corrido por su desinteresado acto expiatorio y no sentía ningún remordimiento. Finalmente, nadie regresa a buscar a su agresor ni intenta crear lazos con alguien que en algún momento causó incomodidades. MJ se levantó y revolvió los castaños cabellos de Peter con fuerza.

—Te dejo, tigre. La vida universitaria demanda que lea cosas por demás aburridas e inútiles que no satisfacen mi curiosidad ni están a la altura de mis intereses intelectuales. En serio, a veces hay días en los que desearía seguir atrapada en este interminable y horroroso martirio que significa la preparatoria. Buena suerte con eso, ya cada vez te falta menos.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

MJ lo miró con su habitual expresión de fastidio. Peter sabía que así era su rostro, no que en verdad estuviera molesta ni hastiada.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

MJ lo jaló y Peter se sorprendió ante la brusquedad de aquel acto.

—No, nunca, no quiero estarlo y debe ser horrible. Mira cómo te tiene a ti. Si así es como queda uno por eso, realmente no lo deseo. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Peter la miró extrañado. Se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado.

—C-claro que no…

La chica suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué preguntas esa basura? ¿Sigues enamorado de Tony Stark?

Peter no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente avergonzado y el rubor se intensificó en su rostro delatándolo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

MJ alzó una ceja y apartó su eterno mechón de su rostro.

—Tú sí que estabas rodeado de idiotas. Hasta yo me di cuenta. No sé si habré sido la única que se lo vio todo pero a juzgar por la manera en la que te desvivías hablando de él y en cómo mirabas el reloj para irte corriendo a trabajar con él, era más que obvio y no te juzgo, al contrario, eres ambicioso y sabes lo que quieres. Por cierto, ¿te enteraste que…?

—Suficiente. No quiero oír más y es en serio —su rostro se había tornado sombrío—. Lo que sea que tenga que ver con él, no me interesa.

MJ lo miró extrañada.

—¿Y en serio ya no lees revistas ni buscas nada de él en internet ni eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo le haces para buscar tus tareas? ¿Eres un tipo chapado a la antigua, que hace sus búsquedas en libros y esas cosas? Porque hoy en día es casi imposible no saber qué hace ese tipo cuando se hace una consulta en internet. Creo que dentro de poco, su cara va a aparecer en todas las cajas de cereal y…

Peter apretó los puños.

—Mejor me voy.

—Mira, si algo de lo que dije te molestó, discúlpame. Eres la única persona con la que puedo disculparme porque realmente lo merece y siento mucho que algo de lo que dije te haya molestado o lastimado. Pero tampoco creo que logres mantenerte aislado de lo que pasa en el mundo. ¿Sabes que el tipo ese que se balanceaba por las paredes y creía salvar al mundo, también desapareció? Me parece una coincidencia muy sospechosa tomando en cuenta que cuando Iron Man se fue, el arácnido ese también se esfumó y tú… 

Peter la miró enojado. Tenía ganas de llorar y de mandarla al diablo también.

—¿Ned te dijo algo?

—Cómo te lo dije, hay cosas que eran muy obvias y para todo lo que tu tía estaba cargando en ese entonces, sólo le pude ofrecer la mejor de mis pocas sonrisas y acepté escucharla sin decir nada hasta que saliste del coma. Ni siquiera Ned sabe lo que ella me dijo porque se lo prometí. Reconozco que hasta hoy, no había hablado del tema con absolutamente nadie y ha sido justamente contigo porque no me atrevería a decirle nada a nadie, aun si eso me costara la vida.

Peter sintió que un nudo apretaba su garganta y que las lágrimas rodaban sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Gracias, MJ.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—En serio que dentro de toda esa tragedia, has sido muy afortunado. Tengo que decírtelo, aunque te enojes conmigo —dijo mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a que se sentaran—, pero ese tipo a mí siempre me ha caído muy mal. No sé qué te gustó de él o por qué te gusta tanto, igual eso sólo lo sabes tú y a mí no me incumbe, pero siempre me ha parecido un tipo pedante, grosero y presumido. Si alguien se merecía todo esto que te pasó, créeme que era él, indiscutiblemente. Basta con mirar su historial y saber que nada bueno podría venir de un tipo que fabricaba armas y presumía cómo gastaba sus millones en tontería y media. ¿Por qué justamente tú, que apenas estabas haciéndote de un nombre? ¿Por qué acercarse a ti, cuando tú solo querías hacer algo bueno con tu vida? Dime que por lo menos, en este año que perdiste, pensaste a qué escuela quieres entrar o a qué te vas a dedicar el resto de tus días y no me pongas de pretexto las secuelas con las que vas a vivir, porque eso no es de ninguna forma nada determinante ni nada que te limite. Eres un tipo fuerte, que no se dobla a la primera y tu antigua identidad secreta lo confirma.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su mochila. MJ se lo extendió.

—¿Te digo la verdad? No quiero hacer absolutamente nada. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo continuar ni tengo ganas de estudiar… Este año no mandé solicitudes a ninguna universidad y le dije a May que esperaría un año más, que necesito pensar bien las cosas pero la verdad no tengo ganas de nada. No sé cómo decirle que no quiero seguir adelante y que cada día que pasa, es un martirio, porque veo que todos siguen adelante, menos yo. Ya sé que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me sucedió, ya sé que nadie me mandó a jugarle al héroe ni mucho menos, a creer estúpidamente que un hombre como él, se iba a fijar en mí y que iba a tener mi propio cuento de hadas. Simplemente me di cuenta de lo idiota que he sido y no sé si eso se me vaya a quitar algún día. El corazón roto es lo de menos, pero todo lo que pasó y lo que ya no sucederá, eso es lo peor de todo esto. Para mí ya no hay un futuro, ya no hay un mañana. Ya no hay esperanza. No habrá quién se fije en mí, no habrá quien se sienta atraído por este imbécil que lo único bueno que tiene, son sus amigos y a su tía. A nadie le interesará estar conmigo a solas con un interés ajeno al de la escuela o a lo poco que pueda ofrecer. Veo los esfuerzos que hace May para tratar de continuar y tengo que fingir ante ella que estoy bien, que estoy mejorando poco a poco, pero te juro que hay días en los que siento que ya no puedo más, que un día no me voy a levantar para nada y sí, sí he pensado en morirme, en largarme de este maldito mundo y dejar de causar lástima y asco. Sí he pensado en acabar con mi vida para dejar de ser una carga para mi tía pero hasta para eso, se necesita valor y yo no lo tengo. Todo es patético.

MJ tomó las manos de Peter y estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Los chicos que iban saliendo de la escuela miraban discretamente esa escena que en silencio gritaba que había un lazo muy profundo. Peter comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin ser capaz de pensar ni decir nada. Solamente dejó que el sentimiento que reprimía todos los días, se manifestara con aquella chica que curiosamente, parecía ser la persona más dura que haya conocido. No le apenaba desahogarse ante ella.

—Tal vez… —dijo MJ aclarándose la garganta— Tal vez sea hora de que dejes de esconderte de la realidad porque tarde o temprano te vas a enterar de muchas cosas. Y aunque no lo sepas por mí, es mejor que hables con tu tía.

Peter soltó suavemente las manos de MJ.

—Tenemos un acuerdo tácito, sin palabras, de no tocar el tema. No tiene caso.

—¿Y ya por eso están bien, porque fingen que no pasó nada? Tu pierna cuenta otra historia. Hoy casi ni te reconocí por lo demacrado que estás y esos lentes tampoco ayudan mucho. No eres el Peter que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, no eres el chico que me gustaba… no eres aquel que se robó mi corazón.

Peter abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió que los labios de MJ se posaron rápidamente sobre los suyos. Sin decir palabra, Peter se apartó suavemente de ella mientras que MJ se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

—En fin. Vine a despedirme. Me voy de intercambio a Europa y la verdad no sé si vuelva. Si no regreso, quiere decir que me fui a vivir a una comunidad remota en donde en serio no hay internet y estaré felizmente aislada del mundo, de todo y de todos, hasta de ti. Pero si regreso, puedes tener la certeza de que iré a buscarte para seguirte molestando y buscar por una oportunidad que tal vez ni siquiera llegue. Al menos, me gustaría verte como un afamado y respetado universitario, como un chico recuperado en la medida de lo posible, y en el mejor de los casos, con el corazón en su lugar, aunque esté fracturado y lleno de cicatrices. No sabes cuánto envidio al cuarentón ese. Dime que por lo menos, alguna vez intentó besarte o que lo hizo, porque si no, yo misma iré a romperle la cara. No me parece justo que te haya robado el corazón y que estés así por su culpa. Creo que yo no te hubiera tratado tan mal y al menos, habría intentado hacerte feliz, o por lo menos, te hubiera besado como Dios manda. ¿Te gustan las chicas o sólo tienes ojos para Tony Stark? En fin, no me contestes, así déjalo. Adiós.

Peter se quedó en su lugar mirando cómo aquella chica de cabellos rizados caminaba como si nada. De quien menos lo hubiera imaginado, habría venido una sorpresa que de momento, le había hecho olvidar la cita que tenía pendiente esa tarde.


End file.
